


Sunday cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reishi wants to sleep and Saruhiko wants to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This my first work that is anywhere near being a fanfic.. please go ahead and read and tell me how it is! .. at first i was gonna write an explicit sarumi.. but then i chickened out and wrote this instead!... 
> 
> Here you go...!

SUNDAY CUDDLES

Poke..poke... poke.... Something was poking his cheek...   
Reishi started to rouse from his much earned Sunday sleep. As soon as he was conscious enough he made a grab for the offending finger that woke him up.   
Missed once. He caught it the second time. Sliding his grip from the finger to the pale and frail wrist that was connected to it, he pulled the soft and pale body attached to that wrist.   
Saruhiko let himself be pulled and settled his chin on Reishi's chest and looked up as if he had just not committed the sin of waking his king on a peaceful Sunday.   
Reishi looked over to his beside table. The clock on it read 0754. If it were any day he would be up and leaving for his work. But today was not any day. Today is Sunday.   
"And what did I do to deserve this??"   
Said Reishi his voice laced with sleep. He tried to sound angry but he was just woken up in the most cruel way on a Sunday. And the fact that his boyfriend was still smelling of him and wearing his shirt might also have something to do with it.   
"I wanted to cuddle."   
Saruhiko replied in a hollow monotone that was his sleepy voice. His blue hues blinked cutely and those thick eyelashes fluttering because of the movement.   
" Not a reason Saruhiko. It is a Sunday and I think I earned my peaceful sleep after you made me go through the horrific session of signing tedious paperwork." He sounded so exasperated. He just wanted to sleep. Was it too much to ask?   
"No. You earned that horny hormonal crazy animalistic sex with me tied up to the bed post for that." Saruhiko deadpanned casually as if he just hadn't called his boss/boyfriend a barbaric fucker. No. This was Saruhiko and he didn't give a damn. He just wanted..   
"I want to cuddle." He said in the same monotone.   
Reisi let out a defeated sigh. Saruhiko looked way too cute right now for him to able to argue with him and win.   
"Fine you little devil. Come here you.."   
Reishi extended his arms for them to go around his boyfriend's.. apparently very bare waist.   
He isn't wearing pants...   
Reishi smiled at the discovery. They did have the above mentioned sex. It was amazing. But Reishi at least at the decency to clean them up and throw on a yukata before going to sleep. Saruhiko had all but passed out the moment Reishi pulled out.   
Reishi's smile stretched at the memory.   
Saruhiko let himself be embraced by Reishi's ridiculously long arms and let himself sink into the warm embrace. One of the said hands was stroking the back of his thigh. He liked it. Made him sleepy. So he nuzzled further in Reishi's chest and inhaled his scent.   
"Hmm.." . He gave a sigh of relief.   
He had got what he wanted. That was all. He fell asleep as if he had never been awake.   
Reishi fondly placed a soft kiss on the bush of silky black that was Saruhiko's head and closed his eyes.   
This was worth the interruption in his precious sleep. Hmm. It definitely was. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> It feels kinda dull when i read it.. any ideas as to why?? Plz leave comments and let me know what you think.. also is the rating right?? Cuz i only understand explicit and not-explicit... everything inbetween is a blurr!(lol)


End file.
